Thousand years Later?
by Emily Hart
Summary: It has finally been a thousand years, but how will Fionna take the news of being a recycled spirit? Sequel of A Thousand Years Before the Land of Aaa.
1. Chapter 1

**Thousand years… later?**

**chapter 1:**

The woman didn't make it. The husband was freaking out. The baby was crying. Doctor Prince came in, "I am so sorry for you losing you wife, your daughter will have to stay a little longer to get it used to a baby formula, you may go home. And again I am so sorry, sir." He said as he grabbed the baby from the man, and little did they know they were being watched from above.

The man walked out of the room as the person floated down from the ceiling. '_Fionna' _marshal thought talking an old green back pack from off of his back, and pulled out a bunny hat. He quickly found Doctor Prince and said "Yo, doc. I have something for the kid." The doctor had turned and saw the hat. "OK you may give her the hat." He said calmly and then walked away with the baby with the bunny hat.

Marshal now had to wait until she was old enough to understand him and her. For now he just had to wait. He went home to practice his base.

**_11 years_ _later: _**_(Fionna's POV)_

Fionna was doing a little house work with her adoptive, cat sister, Cake. "Fionna you know that you will have to pick something for you b-day, girl" Cake the cat said grabbing a small book off of the floor. "Hmm, i thing i want to be and adventuress for my b-day, and that can be my presents for every birth day for the rest of my life, from mom and dad." she explained to the surprised cat.

"ok, I will see if I could talked that into mom and dad" The cat said finishing the small room they were cleaning. "Well, good luck with that" Fionna joked.

_(Marshals POV):_

He sat on his red couch, and played his base. _'She is almost 12' _he thought, _'It is almost time' _He floated up and put down his base. he wanted to see her so bad, but t wasn't time. As soon as she got near the Candy Kingdom, he would find her and befriend her, again. Then when she was 16 he will tell her the remembered the day that right after he gave the hat to her, how her father had hung himself, right in the same room that her mother died giving birth to had actually cried that day.

And he thought that he might actually cry now. He shook the burning from his eye's. no, he ouln't ry now he worked to hard the last 11 years to perfect his attitude, and he wasn't going to mess it up now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fionna had gotten really excited that her adoptive parents let her be an adventuress for the rest of her life. She told them that she would always think of them and that she would be safe. Cake even offered to join her because her parents knew that Cake would NOT let ANYTHING happen to her… EVER!

It had taken a lot of arguing but Fionna had won the fight between her and her parents. She had packed everything she thought she would need, like extra clothes, shampoo for her really long blonde hair, basically everything that a girl like her would need to stay clean and healthy.

She put on her bunny hat and left for the land of Aaa. "Girl, you have got to have a bag of holding, because that green backpack can hold all of you stuff in it" Cake giggled into her orange and white paw.

"Oh, shut up Cake. I just have really small stuff." Fionna said rolling her eyes. Before long they had to stop to eat. Fionna pulled off her pack and handed a sandwich to cake along with an apple and a soda. Then she got a banana, water and a sandwich out for her.

After they ate, they continued to Aaa. As it got hotter Fionna had Cake grow so she could ride her. They kept switching on who walked unlit they made it to Aaa, and boy was it beautiful. "holy glob, my heart gut just skipped a beat," Fionna said amazed.

They continued until they found a place to crash for the night. It was a tree house that looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. They decided that they would live there since it was vacant. After dinner that was spaghetti, they went to bed. Then in the morning they would decide what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Fionna and cake woke around midnight to a sound in the kitchen. Fionna grabbed a random sword, that happened to be gold, from the side of her bed and ran down stairs. As they entered the room they found a floating boy rummaging through the fridge. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Fionna demanded, gripping the hilt of her new sword. The boy turned with a gray strawberry in his mouth. it looked like he was smiling.

"Who are you?" Fionna yelled at the boy. "I should ask the same. So what are you doing in my house?" he asked after he took the uneaten gray strawberry out of his mouth. "Your house! This place has been abandoned for years." Cake yelled at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yes I left it for a while, since I went on a really long vacation." The boy explained not coming down from where he floated in mid air.

"Give me one good reason why I should not slice you to bits right now." Fionna said angrily. "Well maybe you shouldn't because I am as hard as marble and only another vampire can kill a vampire like me." The boy explained calmly. "Well, OK, that's a pretty good reason. But why are you here now?"Fionna asked. "Because I live here." he explained. "Just because I left doesn't mean you could come in and start living in it.","Just because we stayed the night your mad at me?" Fionna questioned.

"Mad at you? Why would i be mad at..." he stopped himself from nearly telling her the truth about her past. "Go on, you were in the middle of a sentence." Fionna said, putting her hands on her hips. "never mind, just leave my house" the boy said going back to raid the fridge again.

When he closed the fridge again, he saw Fionna and cake were still standing there. "Well what are you waiting for and invitation, go." he said. "No, only because we have no place to go." Cake explained, the boy sighed, "Fine you can stay for the night only, got it, only because it so late out and i don't want something bad to happen to you."

'wow am i getting soft, for her, no not again i won't get to close this time' he thought, ' it still hurts to see her like this.' then Fionna and cake went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Fionna and cake woke up by the smell of waffles cooking. "Ah… Fionna is the boy cooking b-fast for us?" cake asked getting up and stretching. "Think so, let's go look." Fionna said going down stairs to check it out. As they got closer to the kitchen they started to hear the song "call me maybe". The two girls looked at each other; they tried to conceal their giggles as they walked into the kitchen. The boy was putting the waffles on the plate and dancing to the music.

"Um… hi, are you making breakfast for us?" the boy looked behind him and smiled at them. "Hey you guys. yeah i am, is that a problem?" the boy asked, "No, we just thought that you where mad at us for last night." Fionna said. "by the way, i'm Fionna and this is my adopted sister cake" cake smiled widely, "i'm marshal lee" he said placing plates filled with... "red waffles?" cake asked. "yeah i've learned to eat, well, drink the color red out of food." he explained picking up a red waffle and sucking the color from it. "wow,"cake exclaimed. "well i guess we better get going to look for a house." Fionna said standing up.

"wait, i have something to say" marshal said, "i have another house in a cave so i give you this house and i'll live at the cave house." fionna and cake were shocked. "i felt bad for yelling at you girls last night and thought that this might make it up to you, what do you say?" marshal asked, "what do we say...? we... um..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Last time on "Thousand Years Later", Fiona and cake woke up to the smell of breakfast. As they went to the kitchen they found the boy dancing to "Call me maybe". As they were about to leave the boy, Marshal Lee, said they could live there. What will they say on this episode of Total… Drama… Island?**

**Chris, this is not Total Drama Island, its Thousand Years Later, gosh, why did I hire you to narrate my story, again!?**

**Because you couldn't find anyone else.**

**Don't remind me, Chris.**

"we…um… we say ok, we will totally stay. Hey you can visit us any time you want," Fionna said smiling, cake didn't look to happy about him visiting when ever he wanted to, though. In fact she looked terrified about it. "Um, baby, are you sure about this," Fionna gave her an of-course-I-am look.

"Hey thanks, but don't think I will give into you like this again, got it?" marshal said, kind of fiercely but playfully, as well. They all finished their breakfast with a very interesting conversation, Marshal was careful not to mention the first life of fionna or anything that will lead the convertation in that direction

Fionna and cake at least 30 minutes later to look around Aaa. they, Fionna and cake, saw many kingdoms around them. they saw a nice looking kingdom that was sure to be the candy kingdom. they started to walk in that direction. when they reached the entrance they were greeted by some of the villagers.

as they made their was threw the kingdom, they stopped at a market to restock their fridge. Fionna picked out some of her favorite foods. when she looked up she saw a teenage boy, he looked almost human. he couldn't be that much older then marshal. He had pink hair and pale pink skin, pinker then Fionna's. he had turned towards them just enough for her to see his face. he was wearing a small crown, and a pink suit, 'he must be the prince, a cute prince' Fionna thought to herself.

the boy walked towards her. she quickly looked away from him. "oh hello, are you new in town?" he must be talking to her. "um yes, but i'm just visiting today." Fionna said quickly. the boy even sounded cute. Fionna's face started to burn. she turned to cake. "we better go and pay for this stuff," she said. cake nodded and they went to the owner of the stand

the boy followed them. "oh hello, prince gumball" the stand owner said. she was still blushing as they left the stand, Fionna pretended to look around for another stand to go to just to see if the boy was still following them, and sure enough he was.

they left the kingdom and went home. Fionna turned around and saw that the boy was standing at the entrance to his kingdom. she sighed with relief.


End file.
